Our World Crumbles
by Smile or else
Summary: Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey had been through a lot, but they had never broken... will they manage to hold it all together? Rated T for Torture. Please R
1. Why do you do this?

Hey people! I haven't done anything in a million years! I was randomly reading a ton of fanfictions and decided to write my own because I'm just weird that way. So yeah.

Disclaimer: never will I ever own four mutant turtles or a mutant rat or a crazy dude in a hockey mask, or a smart red head, or an utrom in a metal death suit... alright, you get the idea.

* * *

Four shadowed figures ran across the rooftops. The one in the back was flipping to his heart's content, laughing and cracking jokes. The next one was silent, but mentally chuckling at the younger one's jokes. The other two were racing to be ahead, neck and neck, but the older one inching his way ahead.  
Looking at them then, no one would guess that the upcoming events could bring the family to a halt, and succeed in breaking the bond.

...

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo raced across the skyline. It was routine for them to patrol, so they figured they could make it entertaining... in their own ways. Raph was racing Leo, who was simply just trying to lead them. Donnie was mentally figuring out new upgrades to the Battle Shell. Mikey was just laughing, it was enough to lighten up the darkest of rooms.

Suddenly, Leo came to a stop, raising his hand as a silent order for his brothers to stop as well.

In the blink of an eye, Leo blocked a shurukin headed right for his knee cap with his katana. All four mutants looked around, searching for the source of the throwing star.

"Watch your backs," Leo muttered, unsheathing his second sword.

"Like you even had to say that," Raph muttered in retort before drawing out his sais.

Donnie and Mikey exchanged glances and took out their weapons as well.

Before they knew it, the four buildings surrounding them were outlined by Foot Ninja.

"Shell," Raph growled. His amber eyes burned, locking onto multiple Ninja in growing hatred.

Donnie suddenly felt an unknown force slam into his plastron, knocking the air out of him and bringing him onto his knees with one more blow to the head.

"Foot Tech!" Leo warned, the four brothers silenced, listening for any noises that might indicate the Foot's location.

A slight wind brushed by the blue clad turtle, with lightning reflex, kicked the unseen ninja, breaking the cloak. But while that one went down, another one went in for Mikey, throwing him to the ground and putting him in a rather strained wrist lock.

Another grabbed Raph from behind, making it so that any struggle would pop his shoulders out of socket.

Leo and Donnie lunged at the Foot Tech that held their brothers, but stopped cold when they heard the terrifyingly familiar _*ching*_ that sounded as the Foot Elite appeared behind them.

They managed to dodge out of the way just before two weapons came down where Leo and Don would have been.

The two fought as hard as they could, but were quickly overpowered by the Elite.

Once all four of the brothers were held securely, a menacing laugh filled the eerily cold air.

"If it isn't the freaks, it's been far too long." The Shredder leaped onto the building. Red eyes glaring down at the four. "I expected much more of a fight."

"Look what crawled out of the garbage," Raph growled, but a groan soon arose as the Foot Tech locked his arms tighter.

"A little hypocritical seeing as you live in a sewer." The Shredder laughed when the turtle in red didn't reply.

"What do you want, Saki?" Leo asked, ferocity lacing his voice.

The Shredder turned to Leo, smiling under his metal mask, "I thought I had made that clear a long time ago, I want you all to suffer."

Leo glared at Saki, his dark brown eyes flashing with the crack of lighting. Thunder followed, and then rain began to drizzle down.

The Shredder nodded to the Foot holding the turtles. The last thing they heard was the Shredder's cruel laugh before darkness consumed them.

* * *

I know! It was SOOO short! It's kinda an intro kinda thing.

Tell me if you want me to rewrite it :) don't forget to review and get your free cookie :)


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi all my loyal readers whom I love :)

So, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've been SO busy with school... I've had play practice after school for weeks, some that go until 10:00 at night, now there are performances. I have two semester final project which I am behind on, and so much more.

All my stories will be on a short hiatus. But I WILL try to get some writing in. I will update ASAP, but they might take a little bit longer than usual.

I'm so sorry, please forgive me!

- lots of hugs, Kiki (smile or else)


End file.
